


Happy Easter

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Easter, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Feelsy sex, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall, Rimming, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack has a festive surprise for Gabriel.





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self indulgent kink fic that was supposed to be finished on Easter, but obviously wasn't, lol. 
> 
> Regardless, please enjoy~ As always, if you guys have a prompt idea, or want to commission me, my inbox is open! :)

The military base was definitely dressed up in the holiday spirit. 

Pastel streamers, multi-colored plastic eggs hidden around base(for all the military brats, and especially for Gabriel’s favorite brat: Fareeha), fresh flowers and small candy baskets on display in the meeting rooms and offices. 

Jack had requested the day off even though they weren’t religious and they obviously didn’t have any children. He also hadn’t told Gabriel why he had wanted the day off, but had insisted that Gabriel not take any leave off with him.

Which made him intensely curious. 

There was no reason for Jack to just surprise him with something fancy. They had never made a big deal out of Easter in the past. Their anniversary wasn’t for a few more months. So, despite racking his brain for most the day, he couldn’t understand what exactly his husband was up to. 

If he was even up to anything at all. He could just be taking a ‘rest’ day. 

But, Jack was just as much of a workaholic as Gabriel so he truly didn’t think that was the case. 

He finished the work he needed to get done despite the nagging want to text or call Jack to see what the man was up to. But, he gave him his privacy instead and just made up scenarios in his head while he filled out paperwork and debriefed agents returning from missions. 

By the time evening rolled around he was more than ready to retreat back to their apartment on base. There was always the possibility nothing out of the ordinary was going on, but he did have that hope that maybe Jack was going to surprise him with something. 

He contained his budding excitement when he placed his palm over the hand scanner outside of their home. Took just a couple seconds to be granted entry and when he pushed the door open his stomach dropped. 

The entire place was dark and quiet; he had to flick on a light and it didn’t look like anything was out of place at first glance. He hadn’t really entertained the idea that Jack might just not be home and that his day off had nothing to do with him. 

Couldn’t help but feel a little dejected just because he had worked himself up most the day. But, he supposed, that was his own fault. 

With a sigh he kicked off his boots by the door and wandered into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge and get himself a pity snack when he saw it. There was a little card on the counter, just a square of plain white cardstock with Jack’s messy handwriting on it: 

‘Follow the trail to your treat.’ 

Trail? 

Gabriel flipped the card but there was nothing else to it, so he left it on the counter and rounded into the living room. There on the floor, dimly illuminated by the kitchen light were flower petals. Tulips, to be exact, in multiple colors in a trail down the hallway towards their bedroom. 

His heart leapt in his chest as he felt a surge of excitement. He followed the petals down the dark hall towards their bedroom where the door was ajar, a shaft of white light reaching out across the carpet in the hall. 

Slowly he pushed the door open to reveal their bedroom; nothing unusual about it aside from the petals still scattered here and there. What had him completely captivated however was the sight of Jack on the bed. 

The blond was leaned back, legs spread, supported up on his elbows to survey Gabriel in the doorway. His big muscular body was encased in a blue corset that matched his eyes and pushed up his ‘tits’. He had white sheer stockings on his legs which drew his eyes to his erection trapped in the scandalously small blue panties he was wearing. His skin was flushed a pretty pink and highlighted the freckles that dusted all over his flesh; softening the hard lines of his burly body. The cherry on top were the literal white fluffy bunny ears Jack had on his head, making everything seem almost romantically comical. 

Honestly, his husband looked like a dream(or maybe just an actor out of a bad porno). 

Regardless, Gabriel was rightly speechless by the image in front of him. His silence making Jack squirm on the bed and bite his pretty red lower lip, “Is it too much? Do I look stupid?” 

“No, no,” Gabriel said quickly, approaching the bed, kneeling down onto it and gently touching Jack’s delicate ankle. The feel of the soft fabric of the stocking sent an electric shock through his system; it wasn’t often Jack dressed up in feminine clothing. He looked damn good in it, but normally the blond was too embarrassed by it all, feeling ridiculous no matter how much Gabriel assured him how amazing he looked. “This is just a surprise, what’s the occasion?” 

Jack relaxed when Gabriel knelt between his open legs, eyes fluttering to the soft touch of his husband’s hands on his legs as the other man started to explore the clothing he was wearing. “Just wanted to do something different.” He said, leaning back a little further to give Gabriel room, “Figured the holiday was a good excuse.” 

“To dress like a bunny?” He commented with mirth shining in his brown eyes. 

“Among other things.” The blond amended slowly. 

“Other things?” Finally he had wedged himself rightly between Jack’s open thighs. His hands settled on his hips, marveling at the feel of silk and the boning of the pretty blue corset. “What else is my minx hiding?” 

“Maybe you should undress me and find out.” Jack said with reserved boldness; still flushed cutely down to the swell of his ample chest. 

“So soon?” He said, “Can’t I just enjoy the view a little more?” 

“I’ve been waiting--”

“I can see that.” Gabriel cut him off, thumbing the little blue wedge of fabric that covered his hard dick. He thumbed the slit over the silky panty, feeling the wetness against his skin; Jack had clearly been riled up a while. He used his other hand to cup at Jack’s throat, tilting his head up so he could kiss him. 

Jack moaned sweetly into the wet, open mouthed kiss. Raising his arms to bracket over his husband’s strong shoulders. Sinking down into the bed, rocking into each other in a slow lazy motion; the friction after so long alone was delicious. “Don’t keep me waiting.” He said between sloppy kisses, biting gently at Gabriel’s lower lip, “Please.” 

He hummed softly, “Since you asked so nicely.” He sat back enough to tug his shirt and sweatshirt over his head, taking his beanie with it as the lump of fabric was tossed to the floor. Gabriel preened under Jack’s hungry gaze as he swept back down for a quick kiss before he hooked his fingers into the strings of Jack’s panties and started to pull them down and off. He let his hands drift then to Jack’s naked thighs and up to the tapering of his corset, “I’ll keep this and your stockings on though. You look hot.” He said with a wry grin. 

“Okay.” Jack said with a shy smile. 

“Why don’t you turn over for me? Since you don’t want to wait, and honestly, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

“You have?” 

“How could I not?” He grumbled, working on his pants and underwear as Jack rolled over onto his stomach slowly. He kicked off the remaining clothing, his dark eyes focused on his husband when the blond raised his ass in the air and gave him an amazing view. “You took a day off without me, was wondering what you were up to.” His fingers trailed down the silk on his back to his bare ass. He pulled his cheeks apart to reveal the base of a blue anal plug. Gabriel clucked his tongue, “Now I see why you were so worked up and can’t wait.” 

Jack let out a breathless chuckle, spreading his legs further and casting a heavy lidded gaze over the curve of his shoulder, “That’s not even the half of it.” 

“Oh?” He traced his fingers down the cleft of Jack’s ass to touch at the base of the plug. He smirked when his husband shivered to just the slightest touch, keeping him steady with his other open palm. The base of the plug was wet and shiny; slick with lubricant that made his dick twitch. When he leaned in closer he could smell a artificial scent, “Strawberry?” 

“Mhm.” Jack moaned softly, “Flavored, too.” 

“Well, isn’t that convenient?” Gabriel said, working to tug the plug out slowly, peppering Jack’s flat ass with messy kisses as he did so. 

“I’ve been so full all day.” Jack all but whined when his husband started to pull and twist the toy free; the widest part stretching his rim open a moment before the entire thing slipped out completely. 

“I can fill you better than a plug.” He commented, setting it aside but immediately his eyes were drawn to Jack’s clenching wet hole. Could see a wink of color inside, like an amber glow when the bedroom light scattered across him. “What--” 

“Um, I--” Jack gripped the blankets beneath him hard, posture tense as he worked hard to keep the eggs inside of him from falling out too soon. But, the plug had done its job, made his hole loose and pliant and this was supposed to be the big surprise. Suddenly though, he felt uncertain and embarrassed; they’d never done this together before, and Jack had never mentioned this particular kink to Gabriel. “There’s, there’s more inside and--” 

“What is it?” Gabriel asked, marveling at the sight, spreading Jack wide and groaning to the blond’s answering keen. 

Now that the plug was gone it looked like Jack was becoming absolutely wrecked; the eggs no longer in a stable line and instead starting to move and push to get their way out. His cock leaked steadily between his stocking-clad legs, the pressure on his prostate had kept him on an edge of an orgasm the entire day. 

He bit his lip and panted, trying to gain enough composure to speak, “T-they’re eggs, jelly eggs, and I put--put--” He cursed, nuzzling into the pillows beneath him and feeling overstimulated; his skin so sensitive suddenly he thought he was just going to combust, “Four of them inside.” 

“All day?” He marveled, breathless and in awe of how beautiful and filthy Jack looked in tandem. Could hardly wrap his head around what he was seeing; but the thought of his husband torturing himself all day with the thought of surprising him definitely got his blood running hot. “You’ve been like this all day?” 

“S-since you left.” He affirmed, “P-please Gabe, I can’t keep them anymore, please~!” 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“Help me relax.” He whimpered. 

“Okay.” Gabriel said, gently running his hands down Jack’s flanks and up over his lower back; down again to spread his cheeks and he could hear Jack’s breathing start to stabilize as he saw the first golden egg start to push out, stretching his rim wide as it moved. “Jesus Christ,” Gabriel hissed, hips slowly pistoning at the air like a teenager, the horniest he had ever felt in his life watching this obscene display, “How, after more than ten years can you still surprise me like this? How did I not know how fucking kinky you were?” 

Jack moaned loudly and quivered when the first egg finally fell from him, making him squirm as a second started to move down. Gabriel’s gentle hands helped keep him calm and stable; still horrifically embarrassed by letting his husband in on this particular kink of his, but grateful the brunette was taking it so easily in stride. It made everything feel a hundred times more intense by having an audience. “Wasn’t sure how you’d react.” He said seriously into his pillows; stifling a moan by biting the fabric when the second egg fell from his body to bounce against the first between his knees. 

“I love you Jack,” Gabriel said, brown eyes blown; unable to help it when he leaned down to nip at Jack’s pretty pink ass, “And any filthy thing you can conjure in your head. If it involves you, I’ll be into it.” 

“N-noted.” He groaned, arching his back as the third started to work it's way out of him. Tears clinging to his long lashes and wet mouth opened as he panted softly, open and spread and trusting beneath the gentle hands of his lover. 

“How does it feel?” He asked, leaning down to lick at his stretched opening; chuckling darkly when Jack reared up and moaned. 

“Fucking amazing.” Jack said, moaning in relief when the third egg fell from him with ‘plop’ next to the others. His hole mildly gaping and overly wet; a generous amount of lubricant obviously was used to work the toys inside of him and it only made Gabriel hungry for more. 

“Can you come just from this?” 

He was quiet a moment, just softly breathing, little sounds choked in his throat as the fourth and final egg glinted in the light as he clenched his muscles down to work it out, “Almost. Not quite enough.” Jack’s dick had been obscenely hard between his thighs, leaking steadily and flushed an angry red. Untouched for the entirety of his play on purpose, just working himself to the brink so he could come undone under Gabriel. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He commented after a moment, just watching as the last egg pushed itself from Jack’s body, enjoying the way the blond panted and shook in the aftermath of it all. 

“Gabe.” Jack looked over his shoulder at him, tone admonishing; face flushed a pretty pink. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad.” He purred, leaning down to intently lick at Jack’s puffy rim. Tasting the bitter strawberry lubricant, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Not deterring him at all as he pressed a finger in alongside his tongue; groaning at how soft and open his husband was. 

“Please.” Jack pressed back into him, letting Gabriel push in deeper. 

He continued to tongue fuck him slow, adding another finger to press against his extremely abused prostate. He enjoyed the punched out sounds he drew from the blond and how Jack struggled to stay upright on his hands and knees. 

“Gabe, seriously~!” 

Gabriel rumbled a laugh, slowly pulling his fingers and face away from Jack’s addicting hole. “Alright sunshine.” He positioned himself at Jack’s entrance, pressing against him and getting his dick wet. Teased just a few seconds more until he was certain the blond would throw him over and take what he needed himself, “I know you need this cock.” 

“God yes.” Jack arched his back and breathed his husband’s name as slowly, inch by inch Gabriel sunk into him. 

Overly prepared, obscenely wet and soft, Gabriel groaned deeply when he had finally seated all the way inside. Just enjoying the feeling velvet heat, pawing at Jack’s hips to give himself an anchor so he didn’t blow his load like a teenager, “Fuck you feel amazing.” 

“Fuck me, please.” Jack quivered. 

Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice; losing his usual cocksure attitude, just following Jack’s order because they both needed it. He rutted into him hard, enjoying the view beneath him. The bunny ears jerked back and forth on his head with each deep thrust; and would be comical in any other setting, but Jack’s entire festive outfit was still extremely erotic. More so, since he was balls deep in him and couldn’t think of anything else but the blond sprawled beneath him. 

Wouldn’t take long for either of them; but Gabriel pushed himself to make Jack come first. Aware when his orgasm was getting close. He smothered the blond down, kissing his throat as he ran his hands down his body. He cupped at his erection and balls, rubbing him soft as he continued to piston his hips deep into him.

He didn’t know what he was saying; just rumbling sweet praises as he cooed for Jack to come. Felt when the blond clenched down on him, making his thrusts become shallow and quick. Forcing himself to wait until he felt Jack release, heard his responding keen as cum stained the sheets and flooded his eager hands. 

That was all it took for him--

Gabriel jerked forward one last time and with a deep groan released deep inside Jack’s ass. Slowly, he came down from his high, messy hands planted on either side of Jack’s head as they both fought for breath and composure. 

The bunny ears tickled under his chin as he nuzzled at Jack’s tousled blond head, “You’re so perfect.” 

“You are.” Jack countered weakly, humming soft and cuddling under Gabriel’s big body. Both of them sweaty and sticky, but for now neither of them cared. 

He planted a kiss on Jack’s temple and after a few moments said, “Let me clean us up.” 

“Okay.” He said, shifting and making a face when Gabriel pulled out of him. Carefully, he laid out on his side as his husband got up from the bed. “Hey Gabe.” He called, causing the other man to pause in the threshold to their bathroom. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel looked relaxed, well fucked, and in the dim lighting he looked soft and eternal. 

“Happy Easter.” He said sleepily, filled with comfort and love as he gazed Gabriel. 

He smiled, “Happy Easter sunshine.”


End file.
